Face It Together
by AiXConanShipper
Summary: Conan and Ai still fighting Black Organization to bring them down forever. Meanwhile, Ran is getting impatient in waiting Shinichi to come back. But as long as they're together, nothing should be worried. LONG HIATUS for now
1. Chapter 1

**Face It Together**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Detective Conan in any way. Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho.**

 **Hello guys! It's my first fanfiction that i publish to web. In this story, i pair Shinichi Kudo/Conan Edogawa and Shiho Miyano/Ai Haibara, (i prefer them than Shinichi Kudo and Ran Mouri) i hope you like it. Enjoy!**

 **Background setting: It's been 5 years after Conan's confrontation with the Black Org at Tropical Land. And our shrunken detective is still chasing the organization to bring them down forever. Ai Haibara are still working to find the antidote for APTX 4869, and Agasa Hakase helps her with some of his inventions. Conan has been living in Kudo household for about 1 year. Yusaku Kudo and Yukiko Kudo tell Mouri that Conan's parents died in a car accident and in their will, they want Kudo family to adopt him (it's his real parents after all hehe) and Mouri family are okay with that. Ran feels sad at first, but good news for her that Eri decides to come back and live together with her again. Ran is still waiting for Shinichi to come back, but in last two years, it seems that Ran is getting impatient in waiting for Shinichi's return. Every time Shinichi (or Conan with his voice changing bowtie instead) call her, it ended up with yell at Shinichi's ear, deafening him for awhile. Ai Haibara has always been in his side to comfort him when he felt down after call Ran. On the other side, Conan still fulfill his oath to always protect Ai from any danger, and help her everytime she need it, this creates a strong bonds between Conan and Ai.**

Chapter 1

 _Morning at Hakase's house_

"Good morning Hakase, do you see Haibara?" Conan asked Agasa Hakase

"I think she's in living room now." Hakase answered. "Thank you" Conan said as he went to living room.

"Ne, Haibara, are you free now?" Conan asked

"I want to go to laboratory to continue my experiments with the antidote." Ai replied in her monotonous voice

"Oh my!" Conan shocked in disbelief. "Really, you need to relax from computer, test tube, lab rats, and chemical formula sometimes!"

"Ara, i think you really want me to finish the antidote as soon as possible." Ai said. _'So you can get back to your Mouri Ran-san as soon as possible too'_ She thought.

"I want to, but i can't let you work all day and night just to make antidote for me. I want to see you be happy like other teenager too." Conan said, sincerity could be seen in his blue cobalt eyes.

Ai, shocked by his words, just stared at him, she blushes a little, but in short time she regained her composure. "Don't flatter me, Kudo-kun. You don't need to say that, i would still finish the antidote for you. " She answer

Conan, feel dissatisfied with her answer, and unexpectedly he hold her hand and face her. Ai blushes when he did this. "Didn't i told you before, i want to see you be happy like other teenager. I am not saying this to flatter you or what, i really meant it. I want you to be happy, and your happiness would be my happiness too." Conan said in reassuring voice, his eyes shows sincerity and care. Ai's face got even redder, and Conan could also feel his face heating up, and his heart beat increasing. _'Her hand is so smooth and soft. Wait, why does my heartbeat increase? I never feel something like this before'_ Conan said in his heart.

Ai let go of his hand, she feels so happy in that moment, but she managed to keep herself calm. "Alright i got it, so what are we going to do now?" Ai said, a slight blush still could be seen in her soft, white cheek.

"How about we go to see a movie? I heard that in Beika Cinema there are some new movies released." Conan suggested

 _'A movie, huh? Not bad. I can't wait for this date. Ah ah ah, what am i thinking? He already have Mouri-san. He won't have the same feeling towards me as i feel to him'_ Ai thought to herself. "Okay, let me prepare myself first." Ai said as she walked to her room.

"Great! Then we'll meet in one hour here. I'm gonna prepare too." Conan said as he walked to his home. _'What is this feeling? I have never felt so excited before.'_ Conan thought to himself.

Meanwhile, Hakase watched them all the time and he can't do anything but smile to himself. _'Great move, Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun'_

...

 _After one hour_

Conan wears white plain shirt, denim jacket, and black trousers. He is now waiting for Ai in living room. Not long afterwards, Ai come out wearing yellow turtleneck shirt, tosca colored hoodie, maroon shorts, and dark stocking.

"Sorry Kudo-kun for making you wait, so let's-" Ai said and she stopped, looking at Conan. _'Oh my God, i hate to admit it but sure he is very cool and handsome.."_ Ai said in her mind while blushing. Meanwhile on Conan side, he looked at Ai in awe. _'Well i have to admit it, she is so damn beautiful! I can't believe this is the famous Icy Queen. Damn, so pretty!'_ Conan thought to himself and blushing.

"Hey Haibara, you look good." Conan said still blushing.

"Ehm.. Thanks, Kudo-kun." Ai replied, blushing more. "You look good too"

Now it's Conan turn to blush wildly. For some time, they didn't do anything; they just adore each other in their mind, while trying to calm their heart from abnormal beating. It was about 5 minutes when Conan breaks the awkward silence, "Em, W-We-Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Cinema" "Okay, but we bid farewell to Hakase first" Ai said. Then they searched for Hakase. "Well, Hakase, we'll be off. See you later, Hakase." Conan said

"Alright, Shinichi-kun, Ai-kun, have fun you two!" Hakase said while smiling. "Let's go, Haibara." Conan said as he held Ai's hand and walked off Hakase's house, making her blushed. Hakase could only giggle as he saw the couple walked off.

 **Here it is! Finally chapter 1 is over. I'm waiting for your review, and I will publish next chapter not long after this. If you have any comment, feel free to write your thought in review column. Next chapter is about their 'we can call it' date. Hihihihi**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Actually I wrote this chapter along with chapter 1, but I decide to put this 'date' segment on different chapter, otherwise I won't know how to put end on chapter 1. Here Conan realized his true feelings for her.**

Chapter 2

They walked together for some time still holding hand. "Ehm, Kudo-kun, could you release my hand now?" Ai said.

Conan didn't realize what she meant first, but as he saw he was holding her hand, he releases it. "Sorry" He apologized awkwardly.

 _'How I hope that moment lasted longer'_ Conan thought to himself. _'You fool, Shiho. Why do you have to ask him to remove his hand? I kinda like it though'_ Ai regret her words earlier, she want to hold his hand again but she is too damn shy to ask him. Same goes for Conan.

 _'Why am I feeling like this? I never feel something like this, even when I'm with Ran. Ran is someone I loved, right? But i don't know, I just feel that when I'm with Haibara, i feel more relaxed, have more excitement, and sometimes I feel nervous too. Oh my God, help me solve my heart-'_ Conan was deep in thought when Haibara tapped his shoulder, snapped him back to reality.

"Hey Kudo-kun? Are you okay? We've arrived." Ai asked, her hands waving in front of Conan's face.

"Eh? Nothing, Haibara. It's alright, I'm okay." Conan answered her.

"Don't tell me- you're thinking about them?" Ai asked again, fear could be sensed in her voice, as she glared at him.

"Baro, I am NOT thinking about them. It's okay really, don't worry." Conan reassures her and flashing his dazzling smile. Ai could only nodded, she blushes a little, lucky that her bangs hid the blush.

"Also, i promise that as long as I am here, you won't be in any danger. I'm not gonna let them harm you in any way." Conan said again, this time he embraced her.

Ai feels like so special as Conan said this, but she decides to keep her usual sarcastic self this time. "Baka, who would need help from death magnet like you?" Ai answered him in sarcastic tone, flashing him a smirk as she pushed him back.

 _'At least now she's back to normal'_ Conan thought. "Oi oi, I'm not a death magnet, you know? It's just that murder occurs in place and time that we didn't expect to." Conan said a little annoyed, rolling his eye.

"Well, we've arrived right? What are we waiting for? Let's go, Haibara" Conan said, smiled

"Okay, meitantei-san." Ai replied as she complied him to the cinema. _'Arigatou, Kudo-kun'_ Ai thank him in her heart.

In the Cinema

"So let's see, new released movie here are _'Red in Rome', 'Last Summer Breeze', 'Mystery of My Heart'_. Which one do you want to see?" Conan asked Ai, pointing his finger at the ticket counter.

"It's up to you. I'll follow." Ai answered "Now, now, I am not very good at picking a movie, you know?"

"Neither am I"

They argued for a moment, and then Conan has an idea. "Okay, how about we decide this in classic style?"

"What do you mean?" Ai asked, slightly confused.

"La la la la la la, which movie shall we watch now?" Conan spelled some sort of short phrase while pointing at three movie posters repeatedly. His finger ends in posters _'Mystery of My Heart'_.

"Alright, then it's settled. We will watch _'Mystery of My Heart'_." Conan said, but as he looked to Ai who's giggling, he asked her.

"What? Something's wrong?"

"No, i just can't believe that you, _The Great Detective of East_ would use that old method" Ai said, and then she continue giggling.

"Oi oi, i can't think of any way, it just popped to my mind" Conan replied.

"After we got our tickets, we'll look for snacks here. Okay?" Conan said, and Ai just simply nodded.

After they got their tickets and snacks, they enter the cinema room, look for their seats, and fortunately they get the best seats and best views too. The movie was interesting, as Conan thought in his heart. _'He is just like me. Confused about whom did he really love.'_ And Ai was having thought too. _'She is just like me. She liked him but she didn't want to break their friendship so she didn't tell'_.

The movie were about to end, when Conan suddenly felt something on his shoulder, only to find Ai was leaning her head to his, and fell asleep. Conan sighed, but after he saw her peacefully sleeping face, his eyes softened, and he let her be. _'Her face when she's sleeping are cute, oh God am i just adoring Haibara again?'_ Was Conan's inner thought when she suddenly woke up due to the credits of movie and the lights turned on.

"Sorry, i fell asleep" Ai said. "Did i miss something?" She asked.

"Its okay, Haibara, you only misses some ending scene." Conan said as he get up and so does Ai.

"Are you hungry? How about we have lunch at restaurant nearby?" Conan asked Ai when they're out from cinema. Ai nodded and they started walking to nearest restaurant.

They arrived at local Teppanyaki restaurant. Conan and Ai ordered Beef Teppanyaki, while for drinks Conan picked a glass of iced tea; while Ai ordered iced lemon tea.

They sure enjoy their meal today. Besides the food which is really good (Beef Teppanyaki they ordered is considered as the best Teppanyaki in Beika district), Conan and Ai are stealing glances at each other when they're not looking. _'Kudo-kun sure is cute when he's eating like this' 'Damn she's hot, even when she's eating'_ they thought in their mind separately. When their eyes met each other, they looked away immediately and blushing.

 _'Oh God, am i really falling for Haibara?'_ Conan thought to himself again.

Clock shows 1 PM when they finished eating. Surely they enjoyed every moment in 'we can call it date'. Then Conan asked Ai.

"You want to go to the park? We can sit there while eating ice cream and ... watching birds, maybe?"

"Well, not a bad idea, though. I don't feel like returning home for now." Ai answered him, smiling.

 _'Sure her mood is good now, I'm glad'_ Conan thought.

In the Park

Weather today is in good condition, it feels like God knows that Conan and Ai want to spend time at park. The temperature is just good, and the wind is breezing fairly creates a comfortable situation for everyone there, also for Conan and Ai. They seems enjoy this day very much; walking through grassy field, lay down on it, playing with some cats found near them, laughing at each other. Only joy and happiness could be seen in their face. As they bought ice cream and walked to sit on nearest bench, Ai talked to Conan.

"Arigatou, Kudo-kun, I feel so happy today" Ai thanked him as they found a bench that face a small lake.

"Nah, don't mention it." Conan answered

"Ne, Kudo-kun, can I ask you something?"

"What is it?"

"Why are you doing this to me? I was the one who ruin your perfect life by creating that stupid poison." Ai asked as her hand trembling.

"Oi oi, now, don't feel so guilty like that. I'm not mad again because of that silly thing, you know. It's not your fault, you didn't want to create that poison; you were forced to create them." Conan answered, holding her hand to calm her.

"But, because of the Black Organization that I was been there, you have to face them and get your body shrunk as the result! Your perfect life was ruined by that, and the poison I created caused more suffers to you!" Ai cried out her feeling and sobbing, which surprised Conan for a bit.

Conan was silent for a moment, but then he did something he never expects to do. He hugged Ai and caressed her strawberry blonde hair, Ai was shocked by his action, trying to pull her mask back by trying to release herself, but Conan still hugged and say everything to calm her down. As her mask shattered by his caring action, she let her emotions out, and started to cry on his shoulder.

"Shhhshhh don't cry, relax Haibara" Conan said as he tries to comfort her.

After some time passed and Ai stop crying, Conan put his hand on her face, gesturing her to face him, and speak.

"Now, once again I told you, it's not your fault that my body shrunk. Okay maybe you're the creator of this poison, but you were forced to, moreover Gin was the one who made me drink that poison. YOU ARE NOT THEM, HAIBARA. You're different from them. You still have your feelings, but you're not used to show it, because The Black Organization taught you to hide your emotions, right?" – Ai nodded.

"On top of that, didn't I tell you before, to not run away from your destiny?" – Ai nodded as she remembers what happened in hijacking bus case.

"I won't run away from my destiny. Maybe it's destiny that unite us here. You and I, with help from Police, FBI, CIA, PSB, and Interpol, are destined to bring that devil organization down, forever."

Ai felt so touched by his words and his act, she has never found anyone as optimistic as Conan. He had been her light of hope. In him she found her first friend. Because of him, she could felt more optimistic to face everything. And, last but not least, in him she found her true love.

She put her face to his chest, enjoying his caring act. Conan's eyes softened, as he saw her true self for the first time. Conan caressed her strawberry blond hair; let her head lean on his chest.

"Also…" Conan stopped for a moment, and then he continued.

"As long as we face it together, there's nothing to worry about." Conan said.

And suddenly, he could feel heat rising up through his cheek; his heart beat increasing; as blush started to form on his cheek. _'Damn, I really am falling for Haibara. Why didn't I realize this sooner?'_ Conan thought.

Ai heard what he said, and she's now also in the same state as Conan; blush in her face, and her heart pounding like crazy. Luckily, her face was covered in Conan's chest so he didn't see it. She could also hear his heartbeat too. _'_

 _Are he nervous? He just said that thing and he's nervous. Could it be? - Ah, don't get your hope up, Shiho. He already has Mouri. It's just impossible that he would return my feelings. It's too good to be true.'_ Ai thought to herself.

After some inner thought, it is Ai who breaks the silence.

"Arigatou, Kudo-kun. I'm so glad, for everything that I've done to you, and yet you still forgive me." Ai smiled, sincerity and gratefulness could be seen in her smile.

"Nah, don't mention it. I'm glad you're happy too." Conan answered, smiling.

"Look, Haibara. The scenery is very good today, isn't it?" Conan said, pointing his fingers towards lake. Sunset, coloring the sky in warm orange color, and the reflection of sunset could be seen on the lake; warming every people that see it.

Ai could only look the scenery in front of her in awe. While she adores the view, Conan brought out his phone, and asked Ai. "Hey, since the scenery is very good, why don't we take a selfie here? I will send it later to your phone via Bluetooth or e-mail." And Ai just complied.

After some selfie shots and transferring photos, they continue watching the sunset. Ai lean her head on Conan's shoulder and Conan hold her hand. They were absorbed by the view and the atmosphere there that they didn't realize what they're doing, and many people watched the two teenagers. But it doesn't matter anymore. 'This is the best date ever' were their thought before they fall asleep.

 **Yeaay finally chapter 2 is done! I'm now working for chapter 3. And I will update ASAP. I'm waiting for your review guys! Happy reading! Feel free to comment at review column! This chapter has been edited for better viewing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Thanks for all reviews you give to me, which means a lot to me. Sorry, I got some family matters so I didn't update for some time. But here I present to you, Chapter 3, more Ai x Conan moments.**

Chapter 3

The sky has gotten dark when Conan woke up first, realizing something on his shoulder, only to find Ai sleeping. Not wanting to wake her up, Conan decides to wait for her to wake on her own, while playing his smart phone. He changed his phone wallpaper with their photo together, and smiled slightly. _'I don't know but this feels right.'_ Conan thought. Not long afterwards, Ai woke up.

"Sorry, did I fell asleep again?" Ai asked.

"Yeah, but don't worry. I fell asleep too. I just happened to wake before you do." Conan answered.

"What time is this?" Ai asked again.

"Hmm let's see…" Conan checked his phone. "WHAT? 8 PM already?" Conan exclaimed in shock.

"EEEHHH?" Ai shocked too. "Then let's go home. I'm sure Hakase is now looking for food, without considering his diet." "He's always like that when I'm not around." Ai added in semi annoyed tone. Conan sweatdropped.

Conan chuckled. "Alright, let's go, Haibara."

 _Meanwhile on Hakase's house_

"Atchooo, *sniff* *sniff*" Hakase sneezes when he was about to eat his beef burger.

"I wonder who's talking about me." Hakase said, before he continues eating.

 _Back to our teenager couple_

"You remember when we went to camping from school at Izu Camping Site 6 months ago? We were camping for 4 days, and when I got back, Hakase already gain weight for 3 kilos." Ai said, remembering the past, her eyes are in half moon shape.

"Hahaha, then, what did you do after that?" Conan laughed, as she is acting more like a mother to Hakase, especially in his diet.

"Of course I watch for his diet more. I threw away all his sugar, and replaced it with less calorie sugar. And then I gave Hakase some physical exercise tutorial video, and I demand him to do those exercises every morning, or he won't get his breakfast, I'll give him milk in change." Ai answered.

"Oi oi, you're so mean, Haibara" Conan looked at her with half moon eye.

"What? Do you want me to watch your diet too?" Ai smirked.

"I don't need to do diet for now, you know -_-" Conan said. Ai laughed.

Conan and Ai were on their way back home. As they're chatting and laughing, Conan heard a sound of photo that has been taken. First, he ignored it, but as they crossed an intersection not so far from Hakase's house, Conan could hear more photos were taken. Now, he's on guard mode.

As he heard a photo was taken again, he couldn't take it anymore. He turned back to see nothing behind them. Ai asked "Kudo-kun what's wrong?"

"No, I just have feeling that we're being followed and someone is spying on us. I heard camera's sound." Conan said.

"Let's speed up" Conan said, and Ai just followed him. He held her hand as they're speeding up toward their house.

But Conan and Ai still could hear their photo taken. When they're about to arrived at their destination, Conan stopped, as he is thinking something, and Ai looked at him in confuse. "Wait, I think I know who's been following us." Conan said.

"Who is it? I'm sure that it wasn't _them_." Ai asked.

"Yeah, you're right. And it seems we'll know the answer sooner or later." Conan said as he walked to the lamp post 5 meters behind them.

"Am I right, Okaa-san and Otou-san?"

Then 2 people appeared. Yukiko Kudo was giggling happily while holding a camera, and Yusaku Kudo scratching his back head, while smiling awkwardly. But Yusaku seems proud of him, and he said "As expected from my child. I'm proud of you, Shinichi."

"It seems that your observation and deduction skills become much better as you become more mature." Yusaku added.

"And, you know, you two look good together, Shin-chan, Ai-chan." Yukiko said, grinning widely.

Conan and Ai's face become red as Yukiko tease them. "Mou, Kudo-san. Please stop it. It's not like what you see. Kudo-kun just asked me to watch movie together, there's nothing special between us." Ai said trying to act normal.

"Yeah, I just want her to be more relaxed from her laboratory activity for awhile." Conan added.

"Ah ah ah, you can't deny it. Then, I don't think you both didn't enjoy this moment?" Yukiko said as she showed her camera to Conan and Ai, a photo of they sleeping peacefully at the bench.

Their face become redder, as Conan tries to take her mother's camera, but Yukiko's reflect was amazing; she took back her camera just before Conan get his hand on the camera. Ai just pointing her gaze down, trying to hide her blush with her bangs. Yukiko decides to tease them again.

"I could already imagine our cute grandchildren from you two. Right, Anata?" Yukiko said as she looked to her husband.

"Yeah, it'll be just perfect." Yusaku answered while smirking; his thumb on his chin, making expression 'I agree with you'.

Conan and Ai, after they heard that, their face becomes extremely redder if possible; their heart beating insanely. "Please, stop it, you two!" they said in unison. They realized this and when they look at each other, they looked away while blushing. Yukiko wants to tease them more, but Yusaku hold her to do so. It's Yusaku who finally breaks the awkwardness.

"Now, it's already late, Ai-kun, you should be going back to Hakase's house, right?" Yusaku said.

"Ah, you're right. Then, I'll be going. Thank you, Kudo-san. Thank you, Kudo-kun" Ai answered and she finally walk to Hakase's house. Conan only stared at her.

"Now, let's go home, Shinichi." Yusaku said. "Alright otou-san"

 _In Ai's Room_

After she took a quick shower and changed her clothes, she lay down on her bed and open her smart phone. She looked for their selfie photos that Conan sent to her. After some time scrolling in her phone's gallery, she found one good photo. And she set it as her phone wallpaper too. When she was about to put her phone and go to sleep, a notification popped out as one message received in her phone. It was from Conan. She smiled slightly.

' _My parents sure ambushed us, right?'_

' _Yeah. Your mom sure enjoys herself as she teases us.'_

' _But you really have fun, right?'_

' _Yes, I do'_

Conan thought about asking Ai again on another 'date', hesitation come to his mind, but his fingers keep typing.

' _Do you want to do it again some other times?'_

Ai's heart beat increased as she saw the message. _'Kudo-kun asked me again on another date? Am I dreaming?'_ She pinched herself to make sure whether it's dream or not, and it's not a dream. Inside her heart, she jumped out happily. Then she replied the message.

' _Sure, why not?'_

Conan's heart screamed in joy as he reads her message. He replied the message.

' _Okay, we could talk about this later. Come on, it's already late and you should get some sleep. Goodnight, Haibara'_

' _Same goes for you. Goodnight, Kudo-kun'_

Still holding their phone, they smiled slightly, and a thin blush could be seen in their face.

' _Maybe she has the same feeling as I am'_ Conan thought. _'Maybe he has the same feeling as I am'_ Ai thought. After that, they fell asleep separately; their phone both shows their selfie photos as wallpaper.

 _In Kudo's house_

Yukiko and Yusaku entered his son's room, realizing that Conan didn't even bother to close his' room door. _'He must be tired'_ Yukiko thought. But, when they saw Conan sleeping, while holding his phone that shows their selfie photos as wallpaper, Yukiko couldn't hold herself and she started giggling. Afraid of waking up his son, she closed her mouth quickly, but Conan didn't even flinch. Yukiko starts to take her camera and take some shots.

After that, Yukiko whispered to Conan's ear. "You are falling in love with Ai-chan, Shin-chan. Just be honest with your heart."

After that, Yukiko said to Yusaku, while walking out of their son's room. "Hey Yusaku, we should help them realize their feeling and help them confess."

"I think I agree with you. Let's talk about this another time. We should go back to bed before he notices." Yusaku said. Then, they close their son's room door.

 _In Hakase's house_

"Ai-kun, you still awake?" Hakase knocked Ai's room, but no answer. He decides to try entering her room and finding it's not locked.

Hakase found Ai sleeping peacefully, with smile in her face. _'She must be very happy today, and she seems tired.'_ Hakase thought. When he was about to go back to his room, he found Ai still holding her phone, with their selfie photo as the wallpaper. Hakase couldn't help it but smile. _'Shinichi-kun, you really make her happy to fall in love with you.'_ Hakase thought.

Hakase whispered to Ai "Hey, don't lose hope. I know that Shinichi must be feeling the same as you. Wait for him to clear his heart." But Ai didn't flinch.

Hakase smiled again at his adopted daughter before he close her room door.

 **Finally, chapter 3 is done! I'm sorry for the late update. Family matters. I'm waiting for your reviews guys, I'm sorry if my text is not in good order to read, but you still could read it, right?**

 **I'm working on chapter 4 now, I would give a case on it, and so there will be some mystery elements in my story. It'll be more exciting, right? I like to solve a case but I don't think my own creation case would be good enough, but at least I'm trying to do it. See you on the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone, I'm back! I'm sorry for irregular update; I'm a little bit busy now, because in a week I'm going back to college. Thanks for your reviews to me and I'm still waiting for more reviews! Here in chapter 4, Ran is trying to match-making Conan with Ai, as she sees that they're so good together (without knowing who they really are). (I'm sorry for ShinRan fans)**

 **Here I give a case in the story. I don't know if this case is good or not, but I'm sure I will give more mystery and adventure to this story, not only romantic scene.**

Chapter 4

 _Few days after their 'date', after school ends_

"Conan-kun, Ai-chan, let's play games at Hakase's house!" Ayumi asked, her voice is cheerful as usual.

"Ayumi-chan's right! We can continue playing 'PointBreak'." Mitsuhiko added.

"Then we eat unagi after games!" Genta added. The others sweatdropped; Genta only thinks about food and unagi all the times.

"Hmm, sounds great. What do you think, Haibara?" Conan asked.

"I think I'll join you guys this time." Ai simply answered.

"Don't get pissed off, Conan, if you lost!" Genta said. The others laughed, and Conan pouted. Conan was not very good in computer game.

"Yooosshh! Our next destination is Hakase's house!" Genta shouted. "HAI!" Ayumi and Mitsuhiko answered. Conan and Haibara sweatdropped.

As Detective Boys walked to Hakase's house, Conan and Haibara are having conversation behind them.

"They're grade six already and they're about to graduated from elementary school, but some things never changed, don't you think so?" Conan said.

"Yeah, I agree with you." Ai said.

"Although sometimes they're annoying, but I'm glad I could know them. They're pure hearted and care one another." Conan said.

"Ara, do I just heard the Great Detective Kudo Shinichi praise the Detective Boys?" Ai smirked.

"Oi oi, you're mean, just like the real Ice Queen" Conan teases her.

"Why? You got problem with that?" Ai asked, little bit annoyed.

"Ah, no, but… Forget it. Now what makes you interested to join playing games with them?" Conan changed the topic,

"Well, I just want to kill my spare time. I'm waiting for my antidote formula test. Thanks to Hakase, with computer programming I don't need to do a test repeatedly; I mean if the formula doesn't works, I'll just have to change some algorithm without starting again from zero. It saves more time and material" Ai explained.

"Hmm, I see." Conan nodded.

 _'Moreover I want to spend my time together with you'_ Ai thought.

When they arrived, they played the game. And, like what Genta said, Conan really sucks at the game. Conan teamed with Ai and Hakase, while Genta, Mitsuhiko, and Ayumi are on opposite team. Conan often died first in the game, while Ai looks confident as she plays the game; she got some skills at game.

"I didn't know you're pretty good at this, Haibara" Conan said.

"I'm not that good, Edogawa-kun. It's just you that really sucks." Ai grinned and Conan, defeated by her words, gave Ai his annoyed face.

While waiting for the next game, Conan got a call. It's from detective Takagi. Conan stepped outside the living room to answer the call.

"Hello, Conan-kun?" Takagi said.

"Yeah, it's me, Takagi-keiji" Conan answered in his childish tone.

"Where are you now, Conan-kun?"

"I'm at Hakase's house, why?"

"Great! I'm somewhere near Hakase's house. I will come and pick you up in a moment."

"What happened, Takagi-keiji?" Conan asked, little bit curious

"Well, actually there's a murder case, and Mouri-san seems clueless about this case. I remember you often look for every detail that helps us to find the culprit. I wonder if you could come to crime scene and take a look at it, maybe we missed some details. "Takagi explained. Conan smiled to himself. _'Of course Kogoro-ojisan are clueless, after all the Sleeping Kogoro is me'_ Conan thought.

"Okay, Takagi-keiji. Where is the crime scene?"

"It's in the house near Teitan Senior High School, while the murder took place in the victim's room. I'll arrive at Hakase's place in 3 minutes."

"Okay, but just wait in front of my house; the kids are playing now in Hakase's." Conan added.

"Well, if that's the case, I'll wait in front of your house. It's Kudo's house right?"

"Yeah, I don't want them to go to crime scene where there was just a murder happened."

"Okay, I don't want to risk. It's better and safer for them. We don't know what threat may come to them." Takagi said

"So do I, so see you in 3 minutes, Takagi-keiji."

"See you, Conan-kun" After that, Conan hung up.

Conan got back to the living room and called Hakase and Ai quietly, without disturbing the kids. Conan explained the situation to them. Conan said that he doesn't want the kids to know he's handling a case now, because it's rather annoying him. Also, if the kids come with him, the police won't allow him to do investigation freely. And, Takagi-keiji doesn't want to risk the kids for another threat that may come after the murder case, so does Conan. Hakase and Ai nodded, understand what he means.

"So that's it. And, Haibara, do you want to accompany me to the crime scene?" Conan asked Ai.

"Eh? Why do you want me to accompany you?" Ai said a bit confused.

"Um… You are my partner, Haibara, just like Holmes and Watson. You often help me find important evidence, and you could think in the same way I am…" Conan stopped for a moment, and then he continued.

"Also, I just want to be with you, that's all." Conan said quickly, hope she didn't hear him, but Ai heard every word he said. And both of them got a faint shade of blush on their own cheek.

"Well, if you say so, I'll come with you." Ai answered. She decides to revert to her usual sarcastic self to tease Conan, as she said "Also if I didn't come with you, who knows that maybe the death magnet inside you will be more active than usual?" Ai grinned.

"Oi oi, I told you I'm not a death magnet." Conan grumbled.

"Hey, what are you three talking about?" a voice come out, it's Ayumi's.

"Yeah, you always speak secretly, like you don't want us to know." Genta added.

"Don't tell me you will go to look for a case without us?" Mitsuhiko asked; he is suspecting Conan and Ai.

'Oh my God, they're getting sharp as time passed' were Conan's thought. Before he could speak, Hakase speak first.

"Well, it's not like that, you know. I just asked Conan and Ai to buy some tools and equipment for my inventions. I just don't want all of you to be disturbed, so I asked them secretly." Hakase explained, of course he's lying, but well it doesn't matter. Hakase will do anything to prevent the kids from coming to the crime scene.

The kids buy his lie and said "Oh so that's how it is. Okay no problem. But Hakase, you must play with us! Because two people exit the game, you must join us so we could play in team of four and we will be playing online with other people."

"Okay, okay." Hakase answered, smiling.

'Hakase sure you are a lifesaver' Conan thought. "Well, guys, we'll be off now." Conan said

"Take care, Conan-kun, Ai-chan/Haibara-san" they said in unison.

"Now Takagi-keiji, bring us to the crime scene." Conan said as he and Ai arrived at his house.

Takagi looked at them, and sure he's a bit confused. "Um… Conan-kun?"

"What's the matter, Takagi-keiji?" Conan asked

"You said that you didn't want the kids to be involved, right?" Takagi said. Conan nodded.

"But why do you go with Ai-chan?" Takagi asked

"Well, she's an exception. She often helps me during the case, and she can take care of herself." Conan simply answered.

"You got problem with that?" Ai glared at detective Takagi.

"Well, no it's okay…" Takagi sweatdropped. _'This girl is scary; her glare is just like groups of knife being thrown at me.'_ Takagi thought.

"Okay, now let's go." Takagi said. With that, they drove to the crime scene.

 _At the crime scene_

When they arrived, Conan starts observing the crime scene. Well, in common, there's nothing special in the crime scene. Conan notices a blood pool that started to dry on the sofa. 'This must be where the victim died' Conan thought. He continues his observations; he found an area that looks like a circle, which is cleaner than the other part on the table. 'Looks like a vase was placed here' Conan deduced. He notices some sort of thin scratch marks on the drawers and the window frame.

While Conan is doing his observation, Ai watches him thinks about the case. _'I can't help it but he's so cool when he's solving cases.'_ A thin blush could be seen in her face as she thought about it. _'Ah, you're making me fall in love with you even deeper. I hate you for that, Kudo-kun'_

Ai was deep in her thought when someone patted her shoulder, getting her back to reality.

"I think there's something more interesting for you than this case, Ai-chan." Ran said.

Ai, understands what she means, looked away, blushing slightly. After she could maintain her composure, she said. "It's not like what you see, Ran-oneesan".

"Well, but I see you stare at him for at least 3 minutes non-stop. You're lucky he didn't notice you." Ran said.

"You know, in my opinion, you two would make a good pair together. You suit him very well." Ran whispered to Ai's ear.

 _'How I want it to become true, but you are the girl that Kudo-kun loves.'_ Ai thought.

 _'I must make Conan-kun realizes Ai-chan's feeling towards him'_ Ran thought

On the other side, Conan is now with Inspector Megure, Kogoro Mouri, Detective Takagi, Detective Sato, and Detective Chiba. Conan asked. "Megure-keibu, who's the victim?"

"The victim's name is Shiki Komabuchi, 57 years old. He is the president of Komabuchi Industries. The estimated time of murder is between 10 AM-11 AM. Well, there's nothing stolen from his safe, so we consider this murder is not because of money." Inspector Megure said.

"What's the cause of the victim's death?"

"According to the forensics, hit on the back of his head with blunt object is what caused the victim's death."

"The vase from the table is the murder weapon. There are some blood marks on the vase's fragment." Detective Takagi added, while showing Conan the fragment of the vase that has blood marks on it.

"But it's strange; we can't find one fragment of this vase anywhere in the crime scene." Detective Sato said

"Really? That's strange." Conan said. "Well, how about the suspects? Do they have any alibi?" Conan asked again

"Well there are 3 suspects. Takagi, call the suspects here!" Megure commanded. "Yes sir!"

Not in a long time, 3 suspects came.

The first suspect is Shiki Komabuchi's wife, Megumi Komabuchi. She has a motive to kill Komabuchi, because Komabuchi didn't like her hobby in collecting old music cassette. Komabuchi even threw away all of her collection. Megumi said that during the time of murder she was in her room taking shower.

The second suspect is Shiki Komabuchi's son, Takeshi Komabuchi. He has a motive to kill Komabuchi because Komabuchi didn't bless his relationship with her girlfriend. Komabuchi even told her girlfriend that she didn't deserve Takeshi and forced her to break up with him. Takeshi said that during the time of murder he was at the garden cutting grass.

The third suspect is Shiki Komabuchi's secretary, Nami Takeyama. She has a motive to kill Komabuchi because Komabuchi often flirt with her, even when she already has husband, making her husband angry and jealous at her. Nami said that during the time of murder she was at the kitchen mopping floor.

"Hmm, sure this Komabuchi person is bad when he was alive." Mouri said.

 _'Oi oi oi Occhan'_ Conan thought. But something is bothering his mind. He could analyze how the murder had been done, but something seems not right. _'It isn't possible. If I put it like that, Komabuchi-san wound won't be on his head'_ Conan thought.

 _'Ah, this isn't right! What am I missing?'_ Conan thinks harder, but he can't find the missing puzzle.

On the other side, Ai found something beneath the ceiling lamp. Ai tells Conan about this. "Ne, Kudo-kun, I found this on the floor beneath the ceiling lamp. I think this is some sort of dried paint splinters." Ai said.

"What? Let me see…" Conan said then he looked at the thing in Ai's hand.

"Sure this is a dried paint splinters. What's wrong with thi-" Conan said while looking at the ceiling lamp. Then realization comes to his mind. _'Could it be?'_ Conan thought. Conan uses his magnifying glasses to see the ceiling lamp clearer. _'As I thought, I'm right.'_

Then he asked Nami Takeyama. "Hey, Nami-san. Can I ask you something?"

"What is it, boy?"

"Have someone recently changed the lamp on that ceiling lamp?"

"Oh, yes. Now if I remember correctly, Komabuchi-sama have asked Takeshi-sama to change the lamp, because one lamp was broken." Nami explained.

"When was that?"

"I think it was last night."

"Alright, thanks Nami-san." Conan bid thanks to her before walking back to the ceiling lamp, while smiling.

"It seems you have solved the mystery. Am I right, Meitantei-san?" Ai asked

"Yes. Thank you, Haibara. You're a lifesaver!" Conan said. Unconsciously, he hugged Ai. His sudden act caused Ai to blushes, and her heart beat increasing.

When she could calm her heart beat and regain her composure, Ai said to Conan. "Um, could you let me go now?"  
Conan, realized what she means, let go of her immediately. "I'm sorry. I was just too happy, that's all." Conan said as a blush could be seen on his face.

"Ahem…" Ran coughed in purpose, so that the two teenagers looked to her. They blushed again.

"My my how cute you two!" Ran said while winking her eyes to the reddened teenager.

"Ah it's not like what you see, Ran-neechan/Ran-san." They said together.

"I want to go to the garden, I'm off now." Conan said as he walked quickly to the garden.

As Conan walking off, Ran said to Ai. "I think he has a feeling for you, Ai-chan." Ai kept quiet.

 _'Only if you know who he really is, you won't say that, Mouri-san'_ Ai thought.

 _In the garden_

When Conan arrived at the garden, he looked for the mowing machine. _'If my deduction is right, the evidence is still there.'_ Conan thought. When he found the mowing machine, he inspects the machine thoroughly.

"Where is it? Where is it? – Ah, found it!" Conan spoke to himself as he found the evidence.

The mystery is now solved. Conan walked back to the crime scene, while thinking about what Ran had said before.

 _'Am I really good together with Haibara? First is my mother, and now Ran said that we're good together.'_

 _'But I feel that this is the right thing. I feel comfortable when I'm with her. I love Haibara, no matter how I look at it.'_

 _'But how about Ran? She's been waiting too long for me; I know she's getting impatient in waiting for me.'_

 _'When we're watching sunset at the park back then, I feel very comfortable; so good even I have never feel the same when I'm with Ran.'_

 _'I know that I love Haibara, but I'm still not sure if this is the right thing. I think I need to consult with my mother; she is the best when I'm talking about feelings.'_

As he made up his mind, he arrived at the front door of Komabuchi's house.

When Conan arrived at the crime scene, he spoke.

"I know who the real culprit is!"

"Are you sure, Conan-kun?" Takagi asked

"Who is it?" Megure asked

"Now, wait for a moment. I've asked Chiba-keiji to gather some things. I want to try an experiment." Conan said, grinning sheepishly.

Not long afterwards, Detective Chiba came.

"Conan-kun, I've brought everything you asked; a roll of fishing thread, a ceramic jar, a new mowing machine that's the same model with the one in this house, and cellophane tape. What are you going to do with all these?" Chiba asked.

"Now I would like you to ask one police officer down there to help us find the real culprit." Conan said.

"You know the trick behind this murder?" Mouri asked.

"Of course, and I want to reveal the trick in front of all of you." Conan said.

Then Conan explained the trick. First, he applies some cellophane tape on the jar that has been placed on the same place as the vase. Then, he asked Detective Takagi to go up and slip the thread through the joint of ceiling lamp (of course on another side that's not used by the culprit). Then, Conan asked the police officer down there to place the fishing thread roll on the mowing machine motor axis.

"Now, Takagi-keiji, could you sit here?" Conan asked Detective Takagi, and Takagi complied.

"Okay now we're set." Conan said

"Now, how the trick worked?" Megure asked curiously.

"Okay." Conan said, and then he goes to the window and asked the police at the garden. "Now, keiji-san! Turn the machine on, and act as you mow the grass down there." Conan said to the police officer, and he complied.

The thread reeled to the machine; it caused the jar to move towards Detective Takagi (he protected himself of course with a helmet) and the jar broke. The fragment of the jar that is glued with the cellophane tape goes up, passing through the joint of ceiling lamp, scratches the window and goes down and reeled into the mowing machine's motor axis.

"So that's how it is!" Everyone exclaimed.

"Yes, and the culprit is…" Conan pointed his finger to Takeshi Komabuchi. "Takeshi Komabuchi-san, there's no one but you!" Conan said.

"Wait! Now, keiji-san, I'm really cutting the grass with mowing machine, I don't have any time to set the trap!" Takeshi retorted

"But, the butler told me that you were asked to change the lamp on the ceiling lamp, so you could have done it that time." Conan said

"Tch, but you don't have any evidence, boy! Your experiment is interesting but without evidence, there's nothing you can do about it!" Takeshi said, but shortly his expression changed.

"Ah, I have the evidence. I think you were in rush to go here, so you didn't have a time to remove the fishing thread on the mowing machine. I've found a fishing thread reeled to the motor axis, with some fragment on it and a cellophane tape." Conan said.

"And I'm sure in the cellophane tape we can find your fingerprint, because no one would use a glove to change a lamp; it would make your hand slippery." Conan said

Takeshi bowed down, admitting his crime to the police. And then, police bring Takeshi to the station for further law procedure.

 _After the case_

"Conan-kun, you really helped us again!" Sato said.

"Yeah, you're just like Shinichi-kun!" Megure said

"Hmph, but this brat is nothing compared to The Great Detective Mouri Kogoro! HAHAHA" Mouri bragged.

 _'Don't you forget that you're famous because of me anesthetizing you'_ Conan thought, he sweatdropped.

"Now, Conan-kun, could you come to the police station later to give some information?" Megure asked

"Yes, of course. But I must accompany Haibara back to Hakase's house first." Conan said. Ai shocked for a moment, but she didn't retort Conan. _'After all, I want to spend more time with him'_ Ai thought.

"Okay, we're waiting for you, Conan-kun! Now, we're off!" The police officers bid farewell, then they drove off to the station.

"Ara, Conan-kun, it's not usual for you to walk Ai-chan home. Isn't it because you want to go home together?" Ran teased the two teenagers.

"It's not like that, Ran-neechan -_- I think it's my responsibility to accompany a woman home." Conan didn't realize he said that at first, but looking at the shocked and blushed Ai, he can't hold his face from heating up.

"Wow, such a gentle action from you, Conan-kun!" Ran shouted happily. "Ai-chan, you're lucky that you have Conan-kun as your boyfriend." Ran added, winked to Ai.

"I'm not his/her girlfriend/boyfriend…" They said together

"Yet." Ran replied.

Conan and Ai were now red like tomato, their face heating up, and their heart beating in such a speed that they thought their heart were about to jump out. Before Ran could tease them again, Kogoro stopped her.

"Come on Ran, let's go home. Eri must be waiting for us. Let the lovebirds be." Kogoro said

"Ah you're right. Okay, have fun you two!" Ran said, before she walked with her father to their home.

 _'You too, Occhan?'_ Conan thought, but his thought was cut by Ai.

"So, shall we go home now, Kudo-kun?" Ai said

"Ah you're right. But we must go to the shop first, we said to the kids that we're going to buy something Hakase asked." Conan said.

"Ah you're right! I totally forgot about it. So, let's go, Kudo-kun" Ai said. And then, they walked together to Hakase's house.

After they shop something for Hakase (they created the list on the spot), they walked together to Hakase's house.

"Hey, Kudo-kun. Can I ask you something?" Ai asked.

"What is it, Haibara?"

"Do you really mean it when you said to me about 'as long as we are together' back then?"

"Yeah I really mean it. Why do you ask?" Conan asked back.

"No, I mean, we are facing a very cruel, bad, devilish organization. Are you sure we would be okay?" Ai said; she's trembling.

Suddenly Conan stopped, and he brings her to a hug; caring and protecting hug. Ai was shocked at a moment, but she decides to enjoy his caring act. 'He knows that I need him, even I don't say it' Ai thought to herself.

"I know, Haibara. But, remember my words after that? We're destined to bring them down forever. So, I'm sure that there must be a way for us to destroy them. I'm sure we'll be okay, I'm here to protect you; that's my oath, and I will fulfill my oath to you." Conan said.

"Also, you've become someone that's very important for me, Haibara. I can't bare myself to lose you." Conan added.

Ai could only blush as she heard every word that Conan said. _'He's right, there must be a way. Furthermore, he would be always there to protect me. I must protect him too, at all cost.'_ Ai thought.

 _'I'm very important to him? Am I dreaming? Did I just mishear him saying "not really important"? No, I'm sure he said "very important".'_

"Do you mean it, Kudo-kun?"

"What? I told you already that I-" Conan said, but was cut by Ai.

"Do you mean it that I'm very important for you?" Ai asked

"Well…" Conan blushed for a moment; he stopped, but continued not long afterwards. "Yes, I really mean it. You're very important to me, Haibara. And it's not because you're the only one who can make the antidote for APTX-4869, you're just very important to me. You're my best friend and you should know it well."

 _'I really hope I could say you're the one that I love, though'_ Conan pitying himself.

Ai felt so touched by his words. She hugged him back, shocking Conan in the process. Conan could feel his heart beat increasing rapidly, as his cheek become red. Conan hear Ai mumbled on his chest; _'arigatou'_ repeatedly. Conan just caresses her hair.

 _'Although he only said I'm his best friend, I'm so grateful. For everything I've done to him, yet he still forgave me, I couldn't ask more.'_ Ai thought

After some moment of hug, Conan breaks the hug, and asks Ai. "Feeling better?"

"Yes." Ai stopped for a moment, and then she continues. "Can I ask you something again?"

"Anything for you." Conan simply answered.

"Could you call me by my first name? But we should act normal when we're with the kids."

 _'She asked me to call her by her first name! I'm not dreaming, right?'_ Conan thought to himself, as he tries to bite his lips. It hurts. It's not a dream, but it is reality. Conan remains his composure, before he said,

"Okay, but you call me Shinichi too. No suffix."

"Alright, thank you, Shinichi." Ai thanked him.

"Anytime, Shiho" Conan replied.

They continue walking till they arrived in front of Hakase's house.

"Now I'll be going to police station." Conan said

"Okay."

After Conan gives information for police report, he goes back to his house. It's 6 PM when he arrived at his home. He looked for his mother, and he found his mother with his dad watching TV together. _'They've married for 22 years and yet they still looked as they're just married.'_

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm home!" Conan said

"Where've you been, Shin-chan? It's 6 PM now, when I visit Hakase's house this afternoon you aren't there." Yukiko said, slightly worried.

"He's adult, Yukiko, you should worry less. Besides, he's okay, right?" Yusaku said.

"Otou-san is right; I am just handling a case with Ai."

"Wait, did I heard you just call Ai-chan by her first name? Great move, Shin-chan!" Yukiko cheered.

"It's nothing, Okaa-san. Um, but actually I want to ask your opinion about something." Conan said.

"What is it, Shinichi?" Yusaku said.

"Um…" Conan stopped. Hesitation came to his mind.

"Just spill it out, Shin-chan. It's okay." Yukiko reassured him.

"Um… You know that Ran is my childhood friend. You know her feelings for me, and I thought I have the same feelings towards her. But you know, recently I feel that the one I really love is Ai, or I should say Shiho." Conan stopped for a moment.

"Go on, we're listening."

"Well, what should I do? I love Shiho, but I don't want to hurt Ran's feelings. I love Ran but only as a sister, my love for Ran isn't the same with my love for Shiho."

"You know, Shin-chan? Love can't be forced. You love Shiho and you want to be together with her. You must choose your true love. Your guilt shouldn't ever lead you to the wrong love. I know you're feeling guilty for Ran, but you must tell her the truth." Yukiko said.

"Also, if Ran-kun really loves you, she would be happy if you found your true love, even if it's _not_ her." Yusaku added.

Conan, feel satisfied by their answer, answered. "Alright, I'll think about that. Thank you, Otou-san, Okaa-san."

"I know you can do it, Shin-chan. Just be honest to your heart." Yukiko advised.

"Okay, I'll try. When should I confess my feelings to Shiho?" Conan wondered.

"Is there any special event coming for both of you?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, any special occasion I think would be when we're graduating from elementary school. Why do you ask, tou-san?"

"Your father's point is, you should confess your feeling in special occasion or special moment for her, so she felt special." Yukiko explained.

"Hmm, I'll think about it." Conan said.

"I think I feel tired now; I'm going to sleep. Good night, kaa-san, tou-san. Thank you for your advice; that means a lot to me."Conan said sincerely.

"You're welcome Shin-chan. Good night, and good luck in your feelings for Shiho-chan." Yukiko said

And then Conan goes back to his room, think about how he would confess his feelings for her, until he fell asleep, holding his phone with their photo together.

 **Yeah, finally chapter 4 is done! I'm sorry for long update; I had to think about the case and how it happened.**

 **Finally, Conan and Ai are stepping to the next step, by calling their first name. When would Conan confess his feelings? Keep reading and wait for update, I will update ASAP.**

 **And, in the next chapter, Ran is getting impatient in waiting for Shinichi to come back; she starts open her heart for other boys in the college. How would Shinichi react to this? Let's see on the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! Thanks for your support to me until this time. Thanks for your reviews and I'm still waiting for more reviews. Here in chapter 5, Ran's getting more impatient in waiting for Shinichi to come back that makes Ran starts to open her hearts for other boys! Who is this boy that could open Ran's heart to guy other than Shinichi? How would Shinichi/Conan react to this? Please enjoy reading!**

 **In this chapter, mostly there'll be Ran's dialogues. I'm sorry, I just want to clear everything faster, because later there will be something that triggered something even bigger than before.**

Chapter 5

Ran has attended college at Beika University in faculty of Social Culture for 3 years now. She wants to be a teacher for her former school, Teitan High School, as history teacher, which is her favorite subject when she was in high school. Meanwhile, Ran is still doing karate; she's now a teacher at karate dojo not very far from her house.

Today, Ran's going to attend her class in hurry. She climbed the stairs in running speed. She pities herself for what happened this morning that caught her close to lateness.

' _Oh my God I overslept! I have to admit that yesterday's training was too much. I overestimated myself and this is what I got!'_ Ran thought in her mind.

Ran finally arrived at the floor where her class is. Ran was deep in thought so she didn't realize who's in front of her; they bumped each other.

"Aw… You…" Ran rubbed her head; she wants to shout at people who bumped at her, when she realizes that the person is familiar.

"Hey, is that you, Eisuke-kun?" Ran asked.

"Oh, Ran-san is that you?" The glasses guy replied.

"Long time no see!" Ran said, as she got up; she helped Eisuke to get up.

"It seems that my clumsiness hasn't left me even when I'm college student." Eisuke said, while he rubbed his back head awkwardly.

"Well, it doesn't matter. You study here?" Ran asked.

"Yes, I'm studying Psychology here. How about you, Ran-san?"

"I'm studying Social Culture here, and that is my class." Ran answered while pointing her class.

"Um, we could continue our chit-chat after class, I think? I don't want to miss my class." Ran said.

"Yeah, I think we could meet at the canteen after class. What do you think?"

"Okay, see you then!" Ran said, and then she went to her class. Lucky for Ran; when she just sat down, the lecturer come.

 _After the class, at the canteen_

Ran was eating her lunch, when Eisuke comes and stood in front of Ran.

"Hi, Ran-san, can I sit here?" Eisuke asked.

"Hi, Eisuke-kun! It's okay, just sit." Ran answered.

They eat their lunch respectively, after they've finished, they continue their chat last time.

"So, when did you come back? You went back to America when we were in high school." Ran said.

"I came back just a year ago. I've finished my high school there, and I took a martial arts course there."

"Oh, really? What martial arts did you learn?"

"Jeet-Kune-Do"

"Hmm, you're just like Sera-chan."

"Sera-chan?" Eisuke asked.

"She's a girl that was moving from America to Japan, too. Sera-chan and I attend the same high school. She's a detective, just like Shinichi" Ran answered.

"Well if you say so, but my clumsiness remains the same as before, even after I took martial arts course." Eisuke said; embarrassed. They two laughed hard. After they could calm themselves, they continue the chat.

"Now that you mention it, how's Kudo-kun doing now?" Eisuke asked

"Oh, that freaking deduction maniac is still the same; he's always busy with his cases, even he hasn't come back for about 2 and half years!" Ran said exasperatedly.

"Oh I see… How is your relationship with Kudo-kun now? Have you two dating?" Eisuke asked. A spark of hope could be seen on his eye; we know that Eisuke has feelings for Ran.

"No-no-no we're not dating! It's not like that, Eisuke-kun. But if you ask me, I think I'm doing well, although we still communicate with each other, but recently we didn't communicate regularly." Ran said. A bit of sadness could be seen on her eyes.

' _Yes! I think I still have a chance with her! But, why does Kudo-kun let her despair like this? I know that he's facing an evil organization, but he shouldn't have done this to Ran-san'_ Eisuke thought.

"But I think I have part of fault too. Maybe it was I who often yelled at him when we're on the phone; I mean, I really want him to come back and spend time with me. Can't he do it? Am I asking too much?" Ran spoke spontaneously; she was on verge of tears.

Eisuke keep quiet. _'Kudo-kun, she really loves you, you know? You promised me before that you would protect her but you let her despair like this…'_ Eisuke tightened his fists, but he decides to hold his emotion.

"Eh, what am I saying? I'm sorry, Eisuke-kun. You shouldn't have to hear this. I'm just rambling." Ran said awkwardly, realizing who she was talking to.

"No it is okay, Ran-san. You don't have to be shy, I am your friends too, feel easy to tell me anything." Eisuke reassured.

' _Eisuke is nice to me…'_ Ran thought.

"By the way, do you have any class coming?" Eisuke broke the silence.

"Well, I have a Japanese History class at 2 PM; I think I'll be done at 4 PM. Why do you ask?"

"No, I only wondered if I could drive you home; I got a driving license and now I'm using car to go to campus." Eisuke said.

"Oh so that's the matter. I'm okay with that, but don't you have any class coming? You don't have to wait for me too long; I can go back on my own." Ran said.

"Well, the truth is I have another class at half past 1, so I'll be done in half past 3, so wait for half an hour isn't very bad for me."

"Okay if you say so. Thank you very much, Eisuke-kun." Ran thanked him; a smile could be seen on her face.

"You're welcome. So, let's meet on the campus lobby at 4, okay?" Eisuke said.

"Okay! See you, Eisuke-kun." Ran bid farewell before she excused herself to go to her class.

…..

 _4 PM, at the lobby_

"Hello Eisuke-kun, sorry to keep you waiting" Ran said; she's panting.

"No, it's okay. It's not that long, you know. I'm not in hurry. Take your breath." Eisuke said.

After about 3 minutes resting and Ran drinks from her water bottle, Eisuke asked. "You done?"

"Yes I'm good. Shall we go now?"

"Okay." Eisuke said. And then they're walking together to the parking lot.

Eisuke owns a black metallic Mazda RX-7. Ran agape, wondered how he could buy this car. It's the same as Detective Sato's and Amuro's. While they're driving to Ran's house, Ran finally speaks.

"Eisuke-kun, how did you buy this car? This seems expensive." Ran asked.

"Well, my deceased father inherits half of his wealth to me. Plus, when I was in America, I found myself a part time job as marketing employee in one company there. So I could make my living and buy this car." Eisuke explained.

"Oh so that's how is it." Ran nodded. "By the way, how'd you make your living in Japan? Where are you going to stay?" Ran asked.

"I will live in my sister's apartment; she gave me the key, and she even pays all the electricity, gases, and water for one year. And for my living, I'll look for part time job in restaurant or book store." Eisuke explained.

"I see." Ran nodded again.

They continue having chat, and they exchange their instant messaging ID. Time passed until they've arrived at Mouri Detective Agency. When Ran comes out from the car, she sees Conan, who's about to get in too.

"Hey, Conan-kun! It's been some time since the last time you visited me." Ran said cheerfully while hugging Conan. But Conan just stood and accepted her hug. _'Even I don't feel any emotions or dirty thought like before.'_ Conan thought.

"Hi, Ran-neechan. It's a coincidence that we meet here! I'm about to enter the agency." Conan said in his childish tone.

Conan notices a black car behind Ran. Conan asked Ran. "Whose car is that, Ran-neechan?"

"Hey Conan-kun! It's been long time since we saw each other!" Eisuke greeted him.

"Oh, Eisuke-niichan! Is that car yours?" Conan asked. Eisuke just nodded. "Cool!" Conan said.

"By the way Eisuke-niichan, do you go to the same university with Ran-neechan?"

"Yes. She took Social Culture while I took Psychology." Eisuke answered.

"Hey, it's better if we talked inside. Eisuke-kun, you want to come?" Ran asked.

"I think some other time, Ran-san. I still have errands to do." Eisuke simply said.

"Well that's too bad. Okay Eisuke-kun, see you tomorrow!" Ran bid farewell, before she talked to Conan. "Let's get in, Conan-kun!" Ran said happily.

"Okay Ran-neechan." Conan said, but he took a glance at Eisuke, and he notices a glint of jealousy in his eyes.

' _Did he get jealous because of Ran hug me back then? I think I should clear this misunderstanding later.'_ Conan thought, as he gets into Mouri Detective Agency.

…..

After a shocking enjoyable dinner with Mouri family (what makes the dinner shocking was the fact that Eri created all the food; actually she had take cooking course for 3 months lately, because she realized that her cooking is definitely not good. And from day to day, her cooking is getting better; according to Ran and Mouri) and some time chit-chat with Mouri family, Conan bid his farewell to Mouri Family. And then Conan walked back to his house.

' _Eri-obasan has improved her skill so much'_ Conan thought when he was walking back to his house.

And later, he thought about Eisuke's reactions to him back then.

' _I think sooner or later I must tell Eisuke about my feelings toward Ran. I know that he could protect Ran better than I am.'_

' _I must tell Ran the truth, that I didn't love her the same way she loves me. Okaa-san is right; I must clear this misunderstanding, while I'll clear everything when this is all over'_ it was Conan's last thought before he arrived at his house, getting ready to sleep.

 _On the other side, in Ran's bedroom_

Ran just finished take a shower when a message comes in her smart phone. She opened it; a message from Eisuke.

' _Hey, are you busy now?'_

' _No, I just take a shower. Why?'_

' _No, I just wonder if I could pick you up tomorrow morning for campus.'_

' _It's okay, Eisuke-kun. You don't have to do it. I don't want to burden you.'_

' _I'm okay with that. I don't feel burdened at all.'_

A smile formed in Ran's face. _'Eisuke-kun sure cares for me.'_ Ran thought.

' _Okay if you insist. Could you pick me up at 8 AM tomorrow?'_

' _Then it's settled. Tomorrow at 8 AM in front of your house.'_

' _Okay, thank you Eisuke-kun.'_

' _Don't mention it. Good night, Ran-san'_

' _Good night'_

 _In Eisuke's room_

Eisuke's heart screamed in joy as he jumped in his room; getting himself hit on his head (he's just so clumsy even in his house). _'Okay, I promise you Ran that I would make you feel happy, not like Kudo who makes you despair even more'_ Eisuke thought before he sleep.

 _Back to Ran's room_

' _What am I just doing? I feel I gave Eisuke-kun false hope.'_ Ran regretted herself for what happened before.

' _But I don't know why, I feel that Eisuke-kun could comfort me when I'm down.'_

' _There's no need to regret. I can't change the situation.'_ Ran thought.

And then she decides to call Sonoko, her best friend; she could help her in this situation.

*phone ringing*

' _Whoever calls me at this late must have good reason to call me'_ Sonoko thought angrily.

"Hello, who is this?" Sonoko answered; getting ready to yell at the caller.

"Um… Sonoko, it's me, Ran."

"What? Ran?" She regretted her thought before. "Why did you call me at this hour?" Sonoko asked.

"Am I disturbing you now? You sound sleepy."

"No, not at all!" Sonoko tried to answer her in cheerful tone. Ran giggled.

"What do you want to talk me about?" Sonoko asked.

"It's about Shinichi." Ran said; a glint of sadness could be heard in her voice.

"What is wrong with that deduction maniac? You sound desperate."

"Well, I just wonder if he really has the same feeling as I am."

"Then why don't you ask him? It's okay, Ran. If Shinichi-kun really feels the same as you feel to him, he should be understood."

"But I already got a feeling that he doesn't return my feelings in the same way."

"Why do you think in that way?"

"Because now he calls me randomly, and I think I've hurt his feeling by yelling at him when we're on the phone."

"It's okay, Ran. You just feel desperate because Shinichi-kun doesn't come back, and you're getting tired of it."

"Yes! I mean, what's so important about that case?" Ran said

"Now, I advise you to tell him how you're feeling. If he has the same feeling for you, he should confess it to you. I think he knows that you're hurt because of him."

"Well… I'd do it later." Ran said

Sonoko feel there's something more, so she asked. "There's something more, right?"

' _Sonoko, you really know me so well'_ Ran thought.

"Um… I just met Eisuke-kun today at the campus."

"And then?"

"You know what? He drove me home today, and he wants to pick me up tomorrow."

"So?" Sonoko asked; she's a bit confused.

"I think I feel more comfortable with him."

"Well, if that's the case, give him a chance." Sonoko said; understanding the situation.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't you realize it yet? He has a feeling for you, Ran! Even before he goes to America! You're just too focused to that freaking case maniac so you don't realize his feeling for you."

' _Eisuke-kun likes me? And I didn't even realize that? Am I that dense?'_ Ran thought.

"Try giving him a chance. Open your heart for Eisuke-kun, Ran."

' _It's not a bad idea'_ Ran thought to herself.

"Thank you Sonoko, now I know what to do." Ran said.

"Never mind, Ran. Good luck."

And then Ran hung up the phone.

' _In few days I'll know what Shinichi's feeling for me is'_ Ran thought.

' _But, am I ready to know the truth of Shinichi's feeling?'_ It was Ran's last thought before she falls asleep.

 **Ah finally chapter 5 is done! I'm sorry if this chapter is not good enough, I just want to clear everything as soon as possible. I'm sorry because there's no Conan and Ai moments here, but I promise you that later the story would be interesting.**

 **In the next chapter, Ran tells Shinichi about her feelings. How will Shinichi answer to clear this problem? Let's see on the next chapter! See you in the next chapter!**

 **P.S = I'm sorry if in the whole story so far, there's grammar mistake, I'm still learning too. Thanks for every reader that still reads my story even if my grammar sucks.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long update, because I have many laboratory activities in this semester, and I didn't have much time to continue writing story, but I promise when I have time I will update ASAP.**

 **Thanks for all reviews you give to me, and I'm still waiting for more reviews from you guys! Here in this chapter, Ran finally asks Shinichi about his feelings to her. What would happen next? Meanwhile, Conan and Ai are finally graduated from Teitan Elementary School, and they'll have graduation party in 3 weeks after the graduation announcement. Will something happen during 3 weeks from graduation announcement to graduation party? Please enjoy reading!**

Chapter 6

 _Morning, at Ran's house_

Ran just had her breakfast with Eri and Mouri. When she's just finish eating, a message popped in her smart phone; from Eisuke.

' _I've arrived in front of your house.'_

' _Okay, I'll come in 5 minutes.'_

When Ran replied his message, Eri asked.

"Who is it, Ran?"

"Oh, it is Eisuke-kun, kaa-san. He goes to same campus as I am, and because he drives a car now, he wants to drive me to campus, too."

"Oh, that clumsy guy with eyeglasses? I remember him." Kogoro said.

"I'm fine with it, as long as he doesn't get his hand to you without my permission." Kogoro added.

"Mou, Otou-san!" Ran pouted, embarrassed by his father's word.

After 5 more minutes of eating and chatting, Ran bid her farewell to her parents.

"Then, Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'll be off now!" Ran said.

"Okay, take care, Ran!" Eri said. 

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Eisuke-kun!" Ran said.

"No it,s fine. 5 minutes feel nothing at all." Eisuke said.

"Have you taken your breakfast?" Ran asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I haven't taken my breakfast." Eisuke said.

"But it's okay; I've bought some sandwich from Poirot Café, and I could eat it later." Eisuke added, while showing Ran his sandwich.

"Well, I'm sorry, Eisuke-kun. For making you wake up early to pick me up and you don't get your breakfast." Ran apologized.

"No Ran-san, really it's fine." Eisuke reassured; he smile.

"I'm glad." Now it's Ran's turn to smile. Her smile makes Eisuke blushes.

"Um, Ran-san, does Conan-kun has smart phone and instant messaging services?" Eisuke changed the topic.

"Yes he has. Why do you ask?" Ran asked.

"Well, it doesn't matter, doesn't it? I just want to save his number and instant messaging ID, he is now grown up boy, and I think I could share something with him. He's pretty smart in his age, right?"

"If that's the case, then that's fine, Eisuke-kun. I'll give his ID to you." Ran said as she opens her smart phone and send Conan's contact to Eisuke.

"So, shall we go now, Ran-san? I don't want to get caught in traffic." Eisuke asked.

"Okay" Ran answered. And then, they drive to their campus.

…..

 _Meanwhile at Hakase's house_

Conan has arrived at Hakase's to pick Ai up for school. Since Conan moved to Kudo's house (it's his house too, after all), Conan always came to Hakase's place and went to school together with Ai. After their 'date' back then, this activity became more interesting for both of them.

"I'm sorry, Shinichi. It took some time to tidy up the laboratory." Ai apologized.

"No problem, but I remind you, don't force yourself too much, I'm not in hurry for the antidote. Don't get yourself sick." Conan said.

"I'm not a vulnerable little girl that you need to babysit, you know?" Ai replied with slight annoyance.

' _No thanks? Well it doesn't matter.'_ Conan thought. "Well, nothing less from you, the famous ice-"Conan stopped when he saw Ai glared at him.

"Now, shall we go?" Ai asked coldly, but in her heart, she felt so happy because of Conan's word; sure he cares for her.

"Yes, my que- Ouch!" Conan was about to answer her when Ai pat him hard on his back. "Oi Shiho, what was that for?" Conan said while trying to rub his back.

"Nothing, let's go, Shinichi, or we'll be late!"

"But that hurts, you know."

While they're walking to the school, they have another chit-chat.

"Time flies so fast, right, Shiho?"

"Yes you're right." Ai replied shortly.

"Well, can I ask you something, Shiho?" Conan asked.

"What is it?" Shiho answered; she's a bit curious, too.

"If you managed to find the antidote, what would you do after that?"

Ai thinks about his question. _'What am I gonna do after I found the antidote? I've never thought anything about it.'_ Ai thought.

"I don't know; maybe I'll move to America to live there and start a new life under FBI Witness Protection. Why do you ask?" Ai answered.

"Why do you want to leave? You don't have to leave." Conan said; a hint of sadness could be heard in his voice, and Ai notices this. _'Why does he feel sad? Am I really important for him?'_ Ai thought, remembering his words back then.

 _Flashback_

" _Also, you've become someone that's very important for me, Haibara. I can't bare myself to lose you." Conan said._

 _Flashback ended_

"Well, I don't have any reason to stay. If I stay, I'll bring more danger for all of you, because of the Black Organization…" Ai stopped. Conan stopped walking too.

"After I lose my sister, I lost everything in my life. I lost my family, and even my desire to live. But after these past 5 years, I started to found my reason to live again, because of Hakase, the Detective Boys, everyone, especially you." Ai said the two last words quietly, hoping Conan didn't hear it, but Conan hear it clearly.

Conan feels so happy because of her words; he is the most special reason for her become lively again. Without him realizing, he blushed slightly. Conan listens to Ai again.

"And because of that, I think it's better if I leave all of you, as long as you aren't hurt, I don't mind if I left. All memories that I have would be the greatest memory of my life, and it's enough for-"Ai's words was cut by Conan's index finger on her lips.

"That's enough, Shiho." Conan said in a soothing voice. Ai's eyes widened.

"You know, what happened in the past couldn't be changed. Didn't I tell you before, that what had happened to us till today isn't your fault?" Conan asked. Ai just nodded.

"And, you know your life isn't only destined to work with that devilish organization, or atone your sin by creating antidote for APTX-4869. Your life is more precious and valuable than that. You deserve happiness too." Conan said smiling; his words feel like light breeze in Ai's ears.

Conan held Ai's hand out and shows it to her. Ai's eyes widened, she seems confused because of his action. It seems that Conan could read her mind when he starts speaking.

"This hand-" Conan said while he raises her hand so Ai could see clearly. "This hand could create something useful, such as antidote for illness, some good inventions, and your hand could make great food, you know. I like it when you cook the food for me when I was sick back then." Conan explained. Ai just looked downside, trying to hide her blush with her bangs.

"And there's one more thing you should know, I care for you not because you're the one who could make that antidote for me. I care for you because you're my best friend." Conan said. ' _Although I hope we could be more than just friends.'_ Conan thought to himself. Ai was amazed; her eye is now watery because of tears.

Unconsciously, Ai hugged Conan tightly. Conan was shocked by her sudden action, but he decides to let her hug him; he hugged her back and caressed her hair. This warm situation stayed still for some moments, until Ai broke her hug.

"Don't worry about that anymore, okay?" Conan said. Ai just mumbling 'Okay', while flashing her generous smile which could make Conan, melts on the spot. Ai just giggled, seeing his action.

And then, Ai drew out her hand, as if she is asking Conan to hold her hand, while saying "C'mon, we'll be late for school if we don't hurry." And Conan just complied. Now their hands are entwined with each other, neither of them wants to release.

Their mood are very good now, especially Ai. Well, it's obvious because she knows that Conan care for her not only because she's the antidote maker, but he cares for her because she is his best friend. _'This is more than enough for me. But if I could ask more, I wish we could be more than just friends.'_ Ai thought.

Their great moment ruined when the Detective Boys are seen at the intersection of the Beika District 4. _'They sure ruined our moments here.'_ Conan and Ai thought respectively, sure they're disappointed. Just before they release their entwined hand, Ayumi called them.

"Conan-kun! Ai-chan! Good morning!" Ayumi shouted happily.

"Good morning, Conan-kun, Haibara-san" Mitsuhiko said.

"Good morning to both of you!" Genta said.

Conan and Ai released their hands awkwardly, rubbed their heads respectively, before Conan replied to them.

"Good morning, all of you!" Conan said. "Today's weather is nice, i-i-isn't it, Haibara?"

"Y-Yeah, you're right. Ha..ha..ha" Ai answered awkwardly.

The three kids just look at them; they don't know what makes the situation feels weird for them. After that the Detective Boys walks together to the school. 

….. 

_In Beika University_

"So, how about we have lunch together again?" Eisuke suggested.

"That's good idea. See you later, Eisuke-kun!" Ran said before she went to her class.

When Ran had entered her class, Eisuke looked for Conan's IM account and he sent him a message.

' _Kudo-kun, if you have time could you please meet me at my apartment? I want to talk to you about Ran-san. I'll give you the address later. I'm waiting for your reply.'_

After he sends the message, he looks at his watch. 9.20 AM. _'I still have 40 minutes before my class. I think I should get something for Ran-san?'_ Eisuke wondered. After some time of thinking, he decides to give Ran a cheesecake.

"It's not something big or luxurious but I hope she likes it." Eisuke said to himself after he gets the cheesecake.

On the other side, Ran is wondering about when she'll tell Shinichi about her feelings. She wants to tell him face to face, but on the other side she is too shy to tell him face to face.

' _I even don't know when he will come back…'_ Ran thought sadly, but she quickly dismissed her thought. Her determination to know his feeling for her is greater than her hesitation. She's getting tired of waiting Shinichi.

' _I can't hold it anymore. I must know his feeling for me; even maybe his feeling isn't the same for me.'_

' _I must know the truth. If he doesn't love me back, I could give chance for another man, maybe Eisuke-kun'_

Ran has decided. She will call Shinichi and tell him her feeling, no matter what happen. 

….. 

_Meanwhile at Teitan Elementary School_

All students from 6th grade are now looking at the announcement board to see their name on graduates list, except two 6th graders whom just stood far from the announcement board. Yeah, those two are Conan Edogawa and Ai Haibara, the genius from Teitan Elementary School. (Well it's obvious because they were actually a genius detective and a genius chemist; 6th grade material are just tooooooo easy for them).

The Detective Boys minus Conan and Ai look for the top 10 Final Exam score. And they see 2 names on the first rank, and it's obviously Conan and Ai, with perfect score on all subjects. The kids called the two geniuses and approached them.

"CONAN-KUN! AI-CHAN! Congratulations!" Ayumi congratulated them.

"Congratulations for both of you!" Genta said.

"Thank you, everyone" Conan and Ai said together.

"How did you both get perfect score in every subject that we learn?" Kotaro, their classmate asks.

"How could you two understand lessons that Sensei hasn't fully explained?" Nezumi, their other classmate asks.

"How do you study in your house? What methods do you use?" Tomoe, the second rank on the top final exam asks. She is pretty smart in her ages, but she is amazed by how genius Conan and Ai.

Conan and Ai sweat dropped, they got stormed by questions from all their classmates whom just amazed because of their intelligence.

"Well we both like reading very much; I mean, we both read almost every book. For example, I like reading Sherlock Holmes novel very much, and Haibara likes chemistry book very much. Right, Haibara?" Conan explained.

"Y-yeah. And from those books, we learned new things. Edogawa-kun doesn't read only Sherlock Holmes, any mystery books would do, because he's mystery maniac." Ai added; she smirked to Conan.

"Oi oi, I'm not mystery maniac, you know." Conan said.

"Um… How come did you two know about one another interests so well? Did you live together or what?" Tomoe asked.

This question suddenly gets Conan and Ai's face to turn red. And some of their friend, who matured before the actual ages, starts to tease Conan and Ai by saying 'husband and wife' and 'our genius lover'. Meanwhile all girls who had crush on Conan and boys who had crush on Ai starts to whisper each other, seems like the boys will declare war to Conan and the girls to Ai. But shortly Conan and Ai regain their composure and act normal.

"No, it's not something like that. Who would live together with a mystery maniac like him?" Ai said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare to repeat that words again, the famous Icy Queen." Conan replied with wide smirk on his face.

"I would love to. Listen to me. A MYSTERY MANIAC." Ai said and emphasizes the last sentence in front of Conan's face. Conan just replied her back and they started to have an argument.

' _Sure they looks like a couple for me'_ Tomoe thought, while the others sweatdropped as they saw the two genius having argument.

Lucky for Conan and Ai, Kobayashi-sensei end this little commotion.

"Students! Listen up, and gather up here please! I have some announcement!"

In short time, all 6th graduates gather themselves and creates a big circle. Conan and Ai sit next to each other, causes the class to murmur and whisper about them. Kobayashi-sensei continued.

"Our graduation party will be held in the next 3 weeks. And, for Conan and Ai, both of you will be selected to give speech represents the students from 6th grade, for your grade are the highest in this year."

"I understand, Sensei." Conan and Ai said together.

"And because I am the one in charge of graduation party, in the graduation party there will be a dance in pair, so all of you could ask your friends to accompany you in the dance." Soon the class started to get crowd, all students seems very enthusiastic with this news.

"What's more, the best dance pair on the graduation party will be awarded as the King and Queen of the party. There's a good prize for the King and Queen. Understood?" Kobayashi-sensei added with smile. The students replied 'yes' together.

The class gets more excited than before, all students murmured and talking about the dance and the "King and Queen" mentions. Some students already set their target as their date. Kobayashi-sensei continued again.

"I think that's all from me. You can ask your friend to dance later. It's your chance to ask your crush out; maybe he/she want to go with you too!" Kobayashi-sensei said, while winking to Conan and Ai before she left. They just look at their teacher with confused face.

…..

 _Lunch time at Beika University Canteen_

Ran and Eisuke sit facing each other, while they're waiting for their food.

"How's your lesson today, Ran-san?" Eisuke asked.

"Well, today I have Japanese Traditional Culture lesson and I like the lesson very much." Ran answered.

"How about you, Eisuke-kun?"

"Well I just have Human Psychology lesson, and I have to admit that human psychology is quite interesting." Eisuke answered.

They have another chit chat, before Eisuke said "Well, Ran-san, I have something for you." Eisuke said while he searched for the cheesecake.

"What? No, you don't have to give me anything, it's fine." Ran said.

"Don't worry; you could say this is an appreciation from me for your kindness to me until this time." Eisuke said.

"Um… Okay, if you insist. Thank you, Eisuke-kun!" Ran said happily.

And then their food comes. They enjoy this lunch very much, they chat and laugh happily. Sure this moment is good for them. When Eisuke is eating his food, Ran watches him eating. _'He really enjoy this lunch. Well, after I see him more often, I think he's cute too.'_ Ran thought.

After they finished their food, Eisuke asks Ran. "What are you going to do after lunch?"

"Well, I don't have anymore lesson coming today. So I think I will go home now."

"Okay, I'll drive you home." Eisuke said.

"But how about you, Eisuke-kun? Don't you have any lesson coming next?" Ran asked; she didn't want to burden him too much.

"My next lesson will start at 3 PM, so I still have much time to spend. Come on, Ran-san, it's okay!" Eisuke said.

"So that's how it is. Thank you very much, Eisuke-kun." Ran said smiling.

' _I think I really could give Eisuke-kun a chance.'_ Ran thought while they were walking to the parking lot. 

_In front of Ran's house_

"Thank you for the cake, Eisuke-kun!" Ran said as she comes down from Eisuke's car.

"No problem, Ran-san." Eisuke answered as he comes down from his car to accompany her.

They have another little chat and when Eisuke is about to enter his car, Ran give him a quick peck on his cheek, causing Eisuke to blush wildly. Ran just giggled, seeing her friend's act.

"Be careful, Eisuke-kun!" Ran said before she entered her house.

Eisuke just stood in his place; he couldn't believe what happened that time. He touches his cheek, and he smiled widely. He feels so happy today, after Ran's quick peck. _'I think I have a chance'_ Eisuke thought before he got back to his car and drove back to campus while humming happily. 

…..

The school activity today has ended, and Conan and Ai walked home together now. While they're walking, Conan checks his smart phone and look at the message notification from Eisuke. _'This must be Ran who gave him my IM id.'_ Conan thought. When Conan sees the message, he wondered about what did Eisuke means.

' _What did he want to talk me about Ran?'_ Conan thought. After he thinks for a moment, he replied Eisuke's message.

' _Okay, how about this night? I'll meet you at 7 PM.'_

"Who's that?" Ai said.

Conan startled when he heard her voice, but soon regained composure.

"It's Eisuke Hondo, the younger brother of Mizunashi Rena. He wants to talk to me about Ran, and I don't have any clue of what will he talk to me about." Conan answered, Ai just nodded. And then they continue walking. And finally they arrive in front of Hakase's house.

"Thank you Shinichi."

"Anytime, Shiho."

They walked to their house respectively, but they're having thought. Fortunately, their thoughts are same.

' _Will Shiho want to pair with me in the dance?'_ Conan thought.

' _Will Shinichi asks me to pair with him in the dance?'_ Ai thought on the other side. 

_In Kudo's House_

"Okaa-san I'm home!"

"Welcome back, Shin-chan!" Yukiko said happily while hugging Conan. Conan tries to release the hug quickly.

"So, how does it feel like to be graduated again in elementary school?" Yusaku asked.

"Well, I would be hypocrite to say that the graduation today will not be boring. Or that's what I think."

"Hmm? How could you say so?"

"Actually, the graduation party will hold a dance party." Conan simply answered.

Yukiko seems always have sharp sense about something romantic, especially if his son get involved.

"Oh? Have you got your date?" Yukiko asked.

"Um… No I haven't."

"Wow, despite your popularity in school? Or do you already set your date for Ai-chan?" Yukiko asked teasingly. _'Damn, Okaa-san is very sharp in this.'_ Conan thought to himself. Conan only answer with nod, he couldn't find a right word.

"Come on, just ask her out. I'm sure she will accept your offer. And you can consider the date as great move for your relationship with her."

"Okay, I'll try my best, Okaa-san. Thank you very much." Conan thanked her with his heart. Yukiko smiled. But Yusaku still see something bothering his mind, so he asked him.

"There's still more, am I right, Shinichi?"

"Ano… I want to tell Ran about my true feelings for her, but I'm afraid I'll just hurt her more after she knows the truth of my feelings."

"Shin-chan." Yukiko said, she stopped for a moment, and then she continued. "I know that would be hard for her, I am woman, after all. But you know, love can't be forced, and I am sure Ran-chan will understand, one day."

"Just tell her the truth, Shinichi. You don't want to hurt her anymore, right? After the fight with the organization over, tell her the whole truth about why you were missing, including why you love Ai-chan. And I'm sure she will understand your position." Yusaku added.

Conan nodded. Now he knows what to do. Conan thanked his parents with all of his heart; they are always there for him and always support him in every way he chooses. "Arigatou, otou-san, okaa-san. Now I know what I must do." Yusaku and Yukiko smiled.

Just when Conan is about to check his smartphone, he received a call. From Ran. Conan looked at his parents. "Well, this is faster than I thought." Conan said.

"Good luck, Shin-chan. Come on, answer the call." Yukiko winked to Conan, as he gets up to his room to look for the voice-changer bowtie.

"Hello Ran."

"Hello Shinichi. Why didn't you call? The last time you called me was about one month ago. I'm worried you know?" Ran said on the other side.

"Sorry, sorry. I'm too focused on a case." Conan in Shinichi's voice said. He tries to act normal.

"Mou, this case, that case, everything you face every day is only cases. Take a break sometimes."

"Well, I will think about it when the cases are decreasing. So what makes you want to call me, Ran?" Shinichi asked.

"Ano… I want to ask you about something…" Ran said. Doubt could be heard in her voice.

"What is it, Ran?" Shinichi asked. But he thinks he knows what she want to ask him.

"U-um… I-I-I…" Ran stuttered. She's still nervous.

"Wait, I also got something to say, Ran."

"W-what is it?" Ran said, in her heart there's spark of hope, hope that Shinichi will say that he loves her.

"Um… We have been friend since we were kids, right?"

"Yes, so?"

"Um… You know, that in every time we have passed together, I cared for you as my best friend."

Ran didn't speak. She heard that well, Shinichi cared for her, but _only_ as his best friend. Shinichi continued.

"And, you know, there's a time when I thought that I love you more than just a friend, but after time passed, I think I couldn't love you in a way more than friends."

"But, Shinichi, I love you!" Ran finally said it. "I love you since our trip to America."

"Then stop loving me, Ran. I don't want you to be hurt anymore because of me. I just don't want to have a relationship where I didn't feel the same way as you feel to me." Shinichi said. On the other side, Ran started to sob.

"Ran, I know there will be a guy who loves you with all of his heart. He deserves you more than me."

Ran couldn't speak. She just sobbed, her heart broke to a pieces. Shinichi didn't love her the same way she did.

"Ran, I'll still care for you as my childhood friend. I hope you understand. And I'm sure one day I'll explain everything to you." Shinichi said.

Ran was very frustrated and sad about the rejection that she didn't heard the last sentence Shinichi said. She just cried, and Shinichi heard it. It hurts him to know that his childhood friend cry because of him.

"Ran, please don't cry. I promise I will explain everything later, not in the phone." Shinichi tries to calm Ran.

"SHINICHI, YOU IDIOT!" Ran shouted loudly. The shout was loud enough to make Shinichi hold his phone in some distance, before she closed the phone.

On the other side, Ran cries all her feeling in silence. She didn't believe that Shinichi would break her heart like this.

' _Ran doesn't seem to take it well.'_ Conan thought for a moment, but it's the best for both of them.

When they were having a call, a message from Eisuke arrived at Conan's phone. He opened it; the message is about Eisuke's address. When he looks for the clock, Conan rushed away to Eisuke's place. There's one more thing to settle today.

 **Finally, chapter 6 is done. Actually I already set a work for chapter 7, but I focused to chapter 6 first. Maybe the update will be slow, because of my college activity, but I promise when I have time I will update ASAP. Please review, and happy reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone, I'm back! Sorry for the long update, I have pretty much task to do. But I hope you didn't get bored by the slow update. The chapter 7 is about Conan and Eisuke settle something about Ran's feeling. And that's not all, because in this chapter there'll be something crucial happened. What is it? Please read this story to know more.**

Chapter 7

Conan ran quickly to Eisuke's place. Eisuke live in an apartment complex named The Lotus. Well, it's not very far from Tokyo Bell Tree Tower, so it's easy to find.

When Conan arrived, he gets into an elevator; he went to the 22th floor. After he arrived, he looked for his room number, 2205. When he arrived he pressed the intercom.

' _Who is it?'_

' _It's me, Conan.'_

' _Oh, wait a minute; I'll open the door immediately.'_

Not long afterwards, Eisuke opened the door, and let Conan come in. Conan observed his apartment for some moment; sure the decoration is minimalist and it looks elegant. There's just a shelf for putting sandals and shoes, and when Conan walks to the living room, he just find a glass table, 2 sofas, a vase on the center of the table, with the television pinned to the wall, along with a cabinet and drawer. Conan went to look for the balcony, and he is amazed by how beautiful the view of Tokyo at night.

"The decoration is great and the view from here is." Conan complimented when he came back to the living room.

"Thank you. What would you like to drink?" Eisuke asked.

"Ah, I'll have anything edible." Conan answered politely.

"Okay, wait a moment, please." Eisuke said as he went to the kitchen. Not taking a long time, Eisuke came back with two cans of cola.

"Thank you, Eisuke." Conan said.

After some sip of cola, Conan asked Eisuke. "So, what do you want to talk to me about Ran?"

"Um… I know that this sounds not right, but how's your relationship with Ran-san?" Eisuke asked.

"Well, to tell you the truth, I and Ran are only childhood friends, or that's what I feel." Conan said.

Eisuke's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"Actually, just before I came to your place, I had a phone call with Ran." Conan answered.

"What did you two talk about?" Eisuke asked curiously.

"Well, she confessed her feelings to me, but I explained to her that I don't love her the same way she love me." Conan explained.

Eisuke was shocked, but he didn't show it to Conan. Eisuke asked Conan again. "And then, how did Ran-san take it?"

"She didn't take it very well, she was crying, and I feel guilty because of tha-" Conan sentence's was cut by Eisuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? HOW COULD YOU MAKE HER CRY LIKE THAT?" Eisuke said with anger.

"Wait Eisuke, don't misunderstand. I know it's my fault that she cried like that." Conan answered trying to keep himself calm.

"And yet you still do it? HOW DARE YOU, KUDO-KUN!" Eisuke's now in rage, his fist clenching.

"I KNOW THAT!" Conan finally shouted. "I know that I hurt her feelings because of that, and I already know that you loved her since before you move to America. But I don't want to keep lying to her; one day she must know the truth. You know, as time passed, my feelings started to change, I was in love with her, or that's what I think." Conan stopped for a moment; Eisuke seems could control his emotion. And then Conan continued.

"I think she is my true love, but as the time passed, and all this waiting, I finally know that I love someone else."

"And I guess that someone else is the girl that live in Hakase's place, am I right, Kudo-kun?" Eisuke asked.

"To tell you the truth, yes, it's Ai. After time passed, I don't know why but I feel comfortable when I'm with her. I feel that I must protect her with all I've got. When I'm with Ai, I got a feeling that I didn't feel when I'm with Ran. She had lost all her families, and I don't want her to feel any pain anymore."

Eisuke's mouth agape. He didn't believe that Shinichi Kudo would choose any other girl than Ran. Conan continued.

"Eisuke, I know that I am egoistic person. I did say before that you are not allowed to take Ran from me. But, now I take back my words earlier. I'm sorry for this, but I know that you deserve her more than I am. And she could have her happiness with you." Conan said.

"What? Are you sure about that? I can love her?" Eisuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm sure. Listen, it's not that I dumped her or what, but I trust you. I believe that you will protect her and you will always be there for her. I would still love her, but only as a childhood friend. You don't have to worry." Conan said; determination could be seen in his eye.

Eisuke couldn't say a word. He's just very happy at that moment. Shinichi Kudo, the man that was Ran's love, entrusted Ran to him. After some moment, Eisuke speak.

"Kudo-kun, I don't know how to say thank you. Thanks for giving me a chance to be with Ran, and I promise to you with my life, that I will make Ran always happy." Eisuke said.

"Then I'll have your words. I'm sorry if it looks like I dumped her for you, but you know what I mean, right?"

"Yeah. Sorry for my attitude earlier." Eisuke answered.

"It's okay." Conan said.

After that the two boys shaking hand, there's no regret in their decision. After some moments of chat, Conan asked Eisuke.

"Eisuke, could I ask you a favor?"

"What is it?"

"Could you please keep about the organization and me fighting the organization with Ai from Ran? Until the fight is over, I would like you to keep it as a secret. I promise her that I will explain everything later."

"Okay, you can count on me, Kudo-kun." Eisuke answered.

"Well, I will try to comfort Ran-san later. I think she's very sad now, and I don't think this is the right time to tell her about my feeling." Eisuke said.

"I'm sorry to get you into trouble because of me." Conan apologized again.

"Nah, don't mention it." Eisuke answered.

Time shows 9 PM when Conan excused himself from Eisuke's house. Eisuke offered to drive Conan back home, but Conan refused politely. After that, he walked back home. On the way back home, Conan passed a clothing shop and he saw a newest model of Prada handbag being displayed. He stopped for a moment to look for the bag closer. After some moment watching and thinking, Conan smiled to himself and continued walking.

…..

 _On the other side, in Ran's room_

Ran still cries for what happened. She still can't believe that Shinichi would have a change of feeling to her. After about 30 minutes of crying, she could calm herself and start to think more rationally. She knows that if she still cries, nothing's gonna change. Ran takes her smartphone, and dials her best friend, Sonoko.

"Hello Ran."

"Hello Sonoko." Ran sobbed, she couldn't hide the fact that she was crying.

"Ran, what happened? Why did you cry?"

' _You're really my best friend, Sonoko.'_ Ran thought, before she continued.

"I-I finally told Shinichi the truth of my feelings."

"And then? Why did you feel sad? Did he reject you?"

"Um… Sort of"

"Whaatt?" Sonoko screamed in disbelief. "How fool he is, to not choose you, did he fall for another woman?"

"I don't know, but I think so. Because he said earlier, that he had loved her first, but after time passed, he feels that he can't love me more than just a friend, a childhood friend to be exact."

"Huh, how dare he make my best friend cry." Sonoko pouted. Ran could hear a faint sound of foot thump. "Now, don't be so sad. He didn't deserve you, Ran."

"Well, actually I think Eisuke cared for me a lot, and do you think I should give him a chance?"

"Hem, you could give him a chance, and if he really cares for you and if he really loves you, he won't let this chance get away." Sonoko advised.

"You must move on, Ran. Shinichi won't like it if you still feeling down because of him. You should let him with his choice, and that's the real evidence of friendship." Sonoko added.

' _She got a point here. I must be strong; I don't want my friendship with Shinichi broke because of this simple thing.'_

"Thanks Sonoko. I think I know what to do now."

"Anytime for my best friend." Sonoko said.

After that, Ran hung up. She feels more relaxed now. _'I must be strong. I should start move on from Shinichi, and give Eisuke a chance.'_ Ran thought.

' _After all, I still have a mission to match-make Conan-kun with Ai-chan. Hihihi'_ Ran thought while giggling; imagining about Conan and Ai being together.

 _On the other side, in Conan's room and Ai's room_

When Conan was about to sleep, he sneezes. The same goes for Ai, in her own room.

"Atchooo!"

' _I wonder who's talking about me.'_ Conan and Ai thought respectively, before they go to sleep.

…..

 _Few days later_

"Boss, here's the report about our last meeting. We have set our new target and we have done some research about it." Gin said while handing a pile of paper.

"Hmm…" Anokata said, while flipping the report. "Good job Gin. Now, arrange a meeting in a month, with all members from the organization in the world. We will create a plan to steal this target, in order to complete our X invention.

"Yes, Boss." Gin said before he disappeared.

 _1 week later, at Kudo's Mansion, 7.30 AM_

"Ohayou, okaa-san." Conan greeted.

"Ohayou, Shin-chan." Yukiko answered. "I have just finished cooking for breakfast. Come on, get ready for breakfast."

"Okay."

After taking a quick shower, Conan joined his parents for breakfast. Sure this morning is enjoyable, with the sky that looks clear and voice of birds singing.

While they're having breakfast, someone knocked the door. _Knock-knock!_ Conan goes to the door to open it, and the visitor is Ai.

"Shiho, it's rare to see you visit me this early."

Ai rolled her eyes. "So? You got problem with that?" Ai answered sarcastically.

"Sorry, sorry. But seriously, what makes you visit me at this time?"

"I want to show you something at laboratory."

From dining room, Yukiko appeared. "Ai-chan! How are you? It's not often to see you visit us."

"Oh, Yukiko-san. I'm great, thanks for asking." Ai answered politely.

"Have you taken your breakfast? You can join us if you haven't."

"Ah, it's okay, Yukiko-san. You don't have to." Ai tries to refuse politely, but her hand already caught by Yukiko who bring her to the dining room.

"Just make yourself home." Yusaku said.

"Thank you, Yusaku-san." Ai said as Yukiko prepared for her breakfast.

The breakfast was enjoyable. Yukiko's cooking is just great, and Yukiko's cheerful behavior creates a good surrounding for the little family. Ai helps Yukiko with cleaning and washing dishes. After that, they goes to living room and have a chat.

"You know, Shin-chan, I really like Ai-chan. You have picked a right choice." Yukiko said winking her eyes to Conan. This causes Conan and Ai's face getting red.

"And if you two are going out, I would gladly bless your relationship." Yukiko added.

Now the youngster's face is red like tomato. Conan didn't retort, because that's the truth and he really wants it to happen. The same goes for Ai. It's Ai who finally speaks.

"Ano, Yukiko-san, Yusaku-san, thanks for the breakfast. Now, if you don't mind, I will go back to Hakase's house, and I'll bring Conan too." Ai said; her face is still red from Yukiko's word earlier.

"Now, we're off, okaa-san, otou-san." Conan said as he and Ai walked outside.

"Alright, take care you two!" Yukiko said.

…..

 _In Hakase's house_

"Hey Shiho, where's Hakase?" Conan asked.

"He said that he went for shopping, and after that he will attend a reunion with his high school friends." Ai explained.

"Oh, I see…" Conan stopped, and then he continued. "So, what are you going to show me?"

"Well, I want to show you about APTX-4869 antidote development program." Ai said.

"Is it alright?" Conan asked.

"Yes, of course. I thought this might interest you. After all, don't you want to see how the program works?" Ai said.

"Alright, then let's go, Shiho." Conan answered. After that, they went to the laboratory.

 _At the laboratory_

' _Oh my God!'_ was Conan's thought when he saw the program for making antidote. He sees the program testing on the computer monitor in 3D animation form. He could see 5 white rats were injected by some solution, and he could see the rats shrunk.

"Shinichi, do you remember when I collect some of your blood sample?" Ai asked.

"Yes, why do you ask?" Conan asked back.

"Well, I collect my own blood sample, too. And then I analyze them."

"And then?" Conan asked.

"I found some similar genetic disorder in our DNA, and I tried to create a substance that caused similar genetic disorder, and I succeeded. So that's how I could find the formula of the poison, or I should say _similar_ formula." Ai explained.

"And finally I found one chemical formula that could reverse the effect of the artificial formula that I mention to you before." Ai added. Conan could only nod and continued watching the monitor.

After few days on the animation (one day in this animation is same as one minute in real time), the rats are injected by a 'cure like' solution. Not long afterwards, Conan sees something amazing; the rats are turning back to its true form.

"Let's hope this is the right formula." Ai said.

"Yeah, you're right."

After several days in the program, there is no sign of symptoms caused by the poison from the rats. All the rats are back to normal size. That means they've found the real antidote. Conan and Ai screamed in joy; they've finally found the antidote.

"Finally! You did it, Shiho!" Conan said happily. And, not long after that, they hugged each other. They're just too happy.

"Thank you, Shiho, for creating this antidote, with all efforts you've done." Conan thanked her in their hug. Ai can't say a word. She just felt so grateful because she could give her loved one his body back.

"No problem. Thank you for trusting me." Ai said.

After that, they release the hug. And then, Conan speaks. "Shiho, you will take the antidote, right?"

"Yes, I will fight the Org with you. Remember what you said before, right?" Ai said. Conan smiled; one thing he knows now for sure, she will fight the organization down with him.

"Alright, but, could you create the antidote for later?" Conan asked.

Ai looked at him, confused by his words earlier, she asks Conan. "Why?"

"You don't remember? We still have the elementary school graduation in two weeks. If we're missing just before the graduation, would that make everyone suspicious about our true identity?" Conan explained.

"Ah, you're right. I almost forgot." Ai said.

"Moreover, if we attend the graduation, we still have time to explain everyone about why we will be missing. We can say that we will study aboard." Conan added.

"You planned that far? My, my, I shouldn't underestimate you, after all." Ai said teasingly.

"Oi, "The Great Detective from The East" didn't come without a proof, and this is one of that proof." Conan said with pride. Ai flashed him a 'are you sure' look.

"Whatever, but I think you should write a book, too, Shinichi." Ai added.

"No, my dad will be enough. He's writing his third book now, and all his published books are best seller." Conan answered.

After that, they go to the living room. Conan takes a seat on the sofa, and Ai sit beside him.

"I'll make you some juice." Ai said before she goes to the kitchen. In a minute, she came back with a tray and 2 glasses of orange juice.

"Thank you, Shiho." Conan said. Ai smiled.

While they're drinking, Conan turns the TV on and watches the news, while Ai picks one of her magazine and read it. Although they have something to do, but they didn't focused on what they do; they are having thoughts respectively.

' _Will Shiho want to go to the dance with me?'_

' _Will Shinichi want to go to the dance with me?'_

They keep thinking on their own, and then they finally come to a conclusion: _'If I didn't ask first, I won't know the answer'_. They stopped their activity; Conan turns the TV off, and Ai closed her magazine.

"Ano… Shinichi/Shiho-" They said together.

"Um, okay, you go first." Conan said.

"No, you can go first if you want to." Ai said.

"Alright…" Conan stopped. _'There's no turning back now.'_ Conan thought.

"Ano, about the dance, have you got yourself a date?" Conan said.

"Um… No, I haven't. Why?" Ai asked. Her heart beat started to rise up.

"Then, will you be my date for the dance?" Conan finally asked her. His heart is now beating at incredible speed.

Ai's eye widened. She didn't think that Conan would ask her for the dance first. She feels like flying, but quickly she regained her composure. Although her heart beats very fast, she manages to answer.

"To tell you the truth, that's the same thing I want to ask to you before." Ai said; her face gotten red.

Now it's Conan's turn to blush. He didn't think Ai would ask her for the dance either. After some moments of silence, Conan finally asked. "So, you want to go with me to the dance?"

"What do you think the answer is, you moron?" Ai answered sarcastically.

"I think I really need to question you about your title as "The Great Detective of The East", after all." Ai added.

Conan didn't say anything but he clenched his fist and say "YES!" like he had won a very prestigious award. Ai just giggled, seeing his antics.

"I think we both waited for nothing." Conan said.

"Yeah, we waited for nothing." Ai replied.

After that, they laughed very hard. Tired with laughing, Conan said. "Hey, I just remember that the match between Tokyo Spirits vs Big Osaka for the Japanese Super League champion title will be broadcasted in half an hour."

"Oh? I'm sure Higo with Big Osaka will crush Tokyo Spirits!" Ai said optimistically.

"Well, we'll see that later. Tokyo Spirits would never lose." Conan replied.

"Okay, I will prepare the snacks." Ai said.

"Let me help you then." Conan said.

"How about we divide our job? I will prepare for the snacks, and you tidy the room." Ai said.

"Fair enough." Conan said.

After that, they started to works. Conan put the trash outside to garbage dump, and then he broom and mops the floor. Meanwhile, Ai prepares for popcorn and some iced cola. After 30 minutes, they have done everything; the room's clean and tidy, and the snacks are ready, too. And then, they continued to watch for a live soccer match between Big Osaka vs Tokyo Spirits.

"What did I just say! Tokyo Spirits would never lose!" Conan said. The match has ended, with the score 2-2, and Tokyo Spirits win the penalty shootout.

"Hmph, lucky." Ai pouted.

"I'm sure in Japanese Super Cup, Big Osaka will crush Tokyo Spirits." Ai said.

"Well, let's see." Conan said.

"I'm hungry. Do you hungry? How about you have lunch here?" Ai suggested.

"I think I'm right." Ai said while giggling. Conan's stomach is singing, signing that he is hungry, too. Conan embarrassed.

"How about an instant ramen?"

"That's fine with me." Conan answered smiling.

"Okay." Ai said, but when she saw Conan's smile, she couldn't help it but blushing slightly. She quickly goes to the kitchen to prepare for the instant ramen.

After lunch, they continued their activity. Conan was watching TV when he felt something heavy on his shoulder, only to find Ai asleep peacefully while still holding her magazine. Conan takes a look at her peacefully sleeping face. _'She sure has an angelic face…'_ Conan thought.

Conan caresses her face slowly, and amazed by how soft her skin. He slowly takes her magazine, without waking her up, and sees the last section that Ai reads. He sees a mark on one earring that's displayed there. Conan thinks for a moment, and then he smiles. He got an idea. After that, he put the magazine on the table near the sofa slowly. Not long after that, he fell asleep too.

 **Yeah, the chapter 7 is done! I actually managed to finish my works early, so I could continue writing story. Please review, and I'm working for the chapter 8 now.**


End file.
